Gargoyles: The Dragon and Wizard of Manhattan
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Elisa has recently adopted two boys Drake a 14 year old Dragon, and his younger biological brother Henry an 11 year old Wizard. For a while Drake and Henry have kept their nature a secret until they and unwittingly Elisa investigate the Castle Xanatos has built on top of the Eyrie Building.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first Gargoyles story and I decided to revise** **it barrows elements from American Dragon: Jake Long and the Sorcerer's Apprentice Live Action Movie, My OC Drake, and His younger brother Henry, who is based on My favorite Character from Once Upon A Time. I** **also incorporated the Sorcerer's Apprentice,** **So I do not own Gargoyles, American Dragon: Jake Long, The Sorcerer's Apprentice or, Once Upon a Time so enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Gargoyle

Drake's POV

"...Okay, Master Fung, thanks for the training, see you tomorrow." I said as I made my way down to the Tea shop, that Master Wei Fung owned along with his wife Minerva, I went to the entrance, and walked in to see Henry with his Phoenix Ring Henry's ring is about two inches long, in the form of a phoenix. It's gold with a round, red, stone on its back.

Master Fung is an old Asian Man, with Gray hair whiskers, and a beard and Jade green eyes. He typically wears orange and gold traditional Chinese Robes and pants with Dragon details.

" Okay Henry, Your turn." Minerva said, as Minerva is a Hecatean Sorceress descended from Jason and Medea themselves. She has grey hair drawn back into a bun, Emerald Green eyes and was wearing an Emerald Green and black detailed dress. But Henry is a Prime Merlinian Sorcerer, as well as a direct descendant of Merlin himself, apparently Sorcery is an inherent gift and Now Minerva is teaching My brother magic as same as how her husband teaches me about my Dragon Powers. Henry focused, and a bolt of blue energy shot from his ring. " Very good Henry, you did amazing." Minerva said. I just snuck up on my brother, and hugged him from behind.

" Way to go little bro." I said. Hugging him.

" Hey Drake." He said. Henry is slender, and like me fair skined but has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His black coat, red and gray striped scarf, we're hanging from the coat rack, what he was wearing was a red and white tiny squared shirt, and blue jeans, with brown, and white sneakers.

My name is Drake Maza. Well that's my adopted name, my birth name is Drake Stutler-Luong, My mom Emma Stutler was a Sorceress, while My dad Neal Luong was a Dragon. My hair is a golden blond, and somewhat spikes on the left side, but, tames down on the right, with scarlet, highlights, my eyes are amber, and My outfit consist of a red sleeveless jacket over a Navy blue sweater with flames going up to the stomach, a pair of olive colored jeans, and black, and white sneakers.

My brother and I spent a good part of six years in the foster care system, since I was three, until I was found, and adopted by Detective Elisa Maza, at the age of nine. My Dragon powers didn't start to manifest until then. Master Fung Chiang, started training me in the usage of our powers.

I later discovered that within me was a power that has been dormant in the Luong Family for centuries, until I came I along I am Pyrokinetic, I'm an Elemental Dragon, which means I can manipulate one of the four classical elements of water, earth, fire or air, fire specifically, through a certain martial art style that's reminiscent of the qualities of the element itself.

" Well have a safe trip boys." She said giving me a Large Ziploc bag of her homemade Chow Mein to take back with us to share with Elisa.

" Thanks Mrs. Fung." We said.

" Your welcome kids, be safe." She responded, as I slipped them into my shoulder bag. Henry, and I stepped out onto the rooftop garden.

" DRAGON UP!" I shouted As I transformed, picked Henry up bridal style. For what my Dragon form looks like, I'm an European Dragon too, I'm a young Dragon with red scales with flame detailing, an orange underbelly, gold claws, a flame patterned ridge, along my back, amber eyes, and a wild mane of short, gold hair with scarlet streaks, which spikes up completely thanks to my horns. I also have two gold horns sticking out of my forehead, and my face resembles that of a pterosaur. Plus I wear a pair of dark blue Cargo Jean shorts, held up by a black belt.

" See you tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. Fung." Henry said, as we took off.

As we made our way back home we heard explosions above, stones began to fall. One barely missed us by inches I noticed that the boulder had claw marks. " Henry did you see those claw marks?" I asked.

" Yeah." Henry answered. " Maybe we should get a closer look." We landed in a random alleyway, close to the building the stones seemed to fall from. The new Eyrie Building David Xanatos had constructed. We watched as Elisa went inside to investigate, as another boulder fell right in front of us. Luckily this one had claw marks, which we studied more closely. I managed to snap pictures, and the two of us took off for home.

" Elisa, we're home!" I said as the two of us walked in after I unlocked the door.

" Guess she' still out investigating." Henry said as he picked up Cagney.

" Guess so." I confirmed, as I scooped some cat food into Cagney's bowl. Then cooking some of Mrs. Fung's Chow Mein for dinner. I can cook fine on my own no problem, but tonight I just wasn't in the mood. As the Chow Mein was cooking Henry, and I studied the pictures. " There way to shallow to be any machine." I speculated. " Besides Xanatos would want the the stones demolished, not merely scratched."

" Yeah, but they look more like animal clawmarks." Henry said. " But the question is what kind of animal has dense enough claws or muscles to scratch stone?"

" Yeah, but look here." I added. " Whatever did it had four digits, and this scratch mark curves at a different angle from the other three, like a thumb." I said. " Maybe Master Fung can tell us." I added dailing him up right now.

" Oolong Dragon, Tea Shop." Mrs. Fung's black cat familiar Midnight said on the other line.

" Hey Midnight, Henry and I were on our way home when we found a boulder falling from the top of the Eyrie Building." I explained. " They had a weird claw mark on them, do you think you can identify what did it if we sent you a picture?"

" You got it kiddo" She said, as I sent it to her. " Hmmm, I may have to do some digging through my books to figure it out Kid. I'll call you back when I got something." He finished when he hung up.

" Welp now all we can do is wait for Midnight to get back to us." I said, as I got our Chow Mein out of the microwave. We had just gone halfway through when My phone went off letting me know I got a text. " It's Midnight." I said, opening it. The text had one word. ' Gargoyle!' " What?!" I said in surprise." That's impossible."

" What is?" Henry asked.

" Midnight, just texted back." I explained." Saying that a Gargoyle left those scratch marks."

" How is that impossible?" Henry asked. " We are the impossible."

" Yeah, but Gargoyles went extinct in 994 AD, Hakon smashed them all." I explained. " Or did he?" I said thoughtfully.

" So should we check it out?" Henry asked.

" Yeah, come on." I said morphing, picking him up and flying back to the Eyrie Building.

To be continued...

 **Well there you go guys, now I made some changes seeing as both Gargoyles, American Dragon: Jake Long and The Sorcerer's Apprentice** **, take place in New York, I just decided to make use of the convenience and combine elements of both universe. And yes I did make Henry a Sorcerer, as well as Emma Swan a Sorceress** **, as well as Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire a Dragon. Well even so I hope you enjoy it anyway please leave a comment below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is my first Gargoyles story and I decided to revise** **it barrows elements from American Dragon: Jake Long and the Sorcerer's Apprentice Live Action Movie, My OC Drake, and His younger brother Henry, who is based on My favorite Character from Once Upon A Time. I** **also incorporated the Sorcerer's Apprentice,** **So I do not own Gargoyles, American Dragon: Jake Long, The Sorcerer's Apprentice or, Once Upon a Time so enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Truth

Drake's POV

As soon as we got to The Eyrie Building I lifted us above the clouds at the top of the Building was unbelievable. " Whoa!" We were in shock once we saw the Castle. " Pfft, Jeez doesn't Xanatos know the meaning of the word overkill?" I asked. As I landed on one of the towers.

" It's Xanatos remember?" Henry said as I morphed back into human form. That's when I heard voices.

" Henry move." I said pulling him behind a flight of stairs.

" I hope you have permits for those weapons, Mr. Xanatos." I peaked around the corner to see Mom talking to Xanatos and his assistant Owen.

" Certainly." Xanatos said. Henry and I turned to go as we explored the rest of the castle. We were inside a corridor when we heard growl behind us.

Henry raised his Phoenix Ring." _In the dark of Night, Give me Light!_ " Henry incanted. As the gem in his ring lit up. I spun with a fireball in my hands. The growl came from a deep blue creature that resembles a dog. He growled at first but stopped.

" Whoa, A Gargoyle beast." I said, kneeling and letting him sniff my hand. " I've seen these Master Fung's books on the Three Races." I added. As the Beast started to rub against my hand. " Aww, Good Boy." I said scratching him behind the ear. " Come on Henry he's a big sweetheart, right boy?" Henry put his hand out for the Beast to sniff and pretty soon the Beast was slurping Henry's face. Then he walked off.

That's when we heard an elevator ping coming from a doorway just down the hall. " _In the Dark of Night, put out the Light!_ " Henry said as the light in his ring went out and We walked to the doorway. Inside were three Gargoyles not like the beast we saw earlier.

" Look at all this stuff, It's fantastic." The Olive-colored Gargoyle said, he was the smallest and, presumably, the youngest gargoyle of the clan. He had, a hairless head, and pierced wings for his loincloth which was dark blue and held up by a black belt. Unlike the others his wings, were attached to his arms in a web-like structure, like the wings of a flying squirrel. Henry and I stayed hidden.

" What do you suppose this does?" asked the red one who looked exactly like me in Dragon form as he fiddled with the gas stove. He like me as a dragon he had black eyes, his hair was long and white. He also like me has two horns sticking out of his forehead, and his face resembles that of a pterosaur. And like the other two he wore a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt. The stove clicked until it ignited, causing him to back up in surprise right into the Olive One, and hit a shelf of pots, pans and kitchen utensils.

The last an obese, heavyset gargoyle with teal skin and forest green webbing in his wings, gasp in delight when he found the walk in Refrigerator. Like the other two He wore a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt and, unlike the other gargoyles, he had fin-like ears. As they walked by the Olive one shut the door to the fridge shut the teal one in.

" HEY LET ME OUT!" He shouted. " ITS COLD IN HERE!"

" We'll save you." Said the Olive colored one.

" You push and we'll pull!" said the Red one. As they tugged on the handle. The Teal one rammed the door open. The trio crashed into each other. Henry and I snickered when...

" Excuse us." Said a voice behind us. We spun around to behold three others. Two females a tan one lighter than Mom, with Gold-ish brown eyes, Curly, dark red hair wearing a white tunic and loincloth. And a Blueish gray one with Brown eyes and Black hair wearing a Midievel indigo dress. Their faces were human.

The last one was a male he was Tan with Green eyes and no hair, he wore Knight Armor and had a face that made him look like a Dragon. They all looked about Henry's age.

" Who are you guys?" Henry asked.

" We don't have names." Said the red one.

" Henry, Gargoyles don't do names." I said. " At least that's what the books say."

" I'm Drake Maza." I said. " This is my brother, Henry."

" Except for our leader Goliath." The Red one said. " and these two."

" I'm Claire." Said the tan Female. " I read the name from a Book and I liked it."

" That's our Mother's middle name." Henry said. " Well our Late Biological Mother, Emma Claire Stutler."

" I'm Nick." Said the young Male in armor. " Xanatos bought me and named me that."

" That was our Dad's middle name." I said. " Neal Nicholas Luong."

" What be all the racket here Lads and Lasses?" Asked an aged Gargoyle he looked like he was related to Nick and the Teal one. He was tan with long, white hair and golden webbing in his wings. His left eye was scarred and yellow possibly blinded I could only assume it happened during a fight. His remaining eye is brown. Unlike the other gargoyles, he wears more clothing: a red shirt with black, shoulder armor and tan trousers. He also carries a short sword usually held in the belt of his loincloth.

" Wait!" I said. " _Eyes of The Dragon_!" I called as my eyes turned red giving everything a Red hue to it but I was able to spot someone coming.

" Henry, the Cloak!" I said.

" You got it Drake." He said. Swishing it around us. As David Xanatos appeared.

" What's all the commotion?" He asked.

" Sorry sir." The Olive one said. " We were exploring the Castle and this happened."

" It's fine we'll get it cleaned up." Xanatos said. " Just as long as the children are safe." He assured as he left. Once Xanatos was gone Henry pulled the cloak off.

" You guys are with that creep?" I asked.

" Listen, Xanatos is not a good guy." Henry explained. " He's a manipulator."

" A fine mess you made of that Kitchen lads." The Old Gargoyle said as we stepped out. " When I heard noise I thought that..."

" Look, Goliath is talking to that human." Said the Olive one pointing to another Gargoyle who was indeed talking to a human we recognized.

" I thought apart from Claire and Nick you guys don't have names." Henry said.

" Is she safe?" Asked the Blueish gray female.

" Yeah, she is." I said. " In fact she's Henry and My adoptive mom."

" Goliath, like Dad's dad." Henry said. " our Grandfather off our father's side was named Goliath."

"...So a thousand years ago you were betrayed by the one human you trusted." Mom said. " Does anyone else know about you?" She asked.

" Only the man called Xanatos." Goliath said. "He brought us here." As we approached.

" This can't be happening." She said

" ls this a new friend, Goliath?" Brooklyn asked after sniffing.

" Boy, l hope so." Mom said.

" This is Elisa Maza." Goliath said. " A detective?"

" Second class." She said showing them her badge.

" NYPD." Henry and I said in unison. " Hi Mom!" We said casually.

" Drake, Henry what are you two doing here?" Mom asked.

" What exactly does a ''detective'' do, lass?" The Old Gargoyle asked.

" Well, uh When somebody does something wrong, l find out who and arrest them." She explained.

" Who says what's ''wrong''?" Goliath asked.

" Well, we have a justice system." Mom explained." Laws, penalties, assessments that the people decide."

" You mean, the humans decide." Goliath said. " You have to go. Now." He stated then he noticed us. Who are you two?"

" I'm Drake, and this is brother Henry." I said.

" We're Elisa's adopted sons." Henry explained.

" Wait! Goliath' Will l see you again?" Mom asked. " l'd like to know more about you. Look, you saved my life so l owe you." She explained. " Let me help you understand this city. " She offered. " You need to know how it works."

" lf we're to defend the castle, l suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there." Goliath reasoned. " Very well."

" Good. Tomorrow's my day off." Mom said. " l'll meet you in the afternoon at..."

"...After dark." Goliath cut off.

" Goliath's right Mom." I said. " Gargoyles are nocturnal, during the day their stone, it's a twelve hour hibernation cycle." I explained.

" Why am l not surprised?" She said." OK. Here, after dark."

" No. Not here." Goliath said. " Over there, on that rooftop." He said pointing to a building several blocks away.

" Why there?" Mom asked.

" Why were you sneaking into the castle?" He asked.

" A good detective trusts no one." She responded.

" That's one thing we have in common." He added.

" Hey." I said to the younger ones. " Maybe we can hang out?" I said. " You guys with my brother and I?" They looked at each other and nodded.

" Okay, Where can we find you?" The Red one asked. I scanned the roofs.

" There, on that Rooftop." I said pointing to Wei and Minerva's roof.

" How will you two get there?" Claire asked.

I sighed, looked at Henry and we both nodded. " DRAGON UP!" I shouted. Flames ran up my body morphing it into my Dragon form. As Henry's ring lit up and a magic Sigil of gold light appeared and he levitated. " Ta-da." We said. " We meant to tell you at some point Mom but things just kept coming up." I said. As I morphed back.

" But now that you've met the Gargoyles we felt now was a good time." Henry added as the sigil vanished and he touched back down onto the ground.

" Boys you probably had your reasons but we will talk about this when we get home." Mom said. As she headed down the steps. I gathered Henry into my arms and we took off for home.

We beat Mom there who had just opened the door as we climbed through the window. " So a Dragon and a Wizard huh?" She asked.

" Well..." I said explaining Henry and my Family heritage.

To be continued...

 **Well there you go guys, now I made some changes seeing as both Gargoyles, American Dragon: Jake** **, and the Sorcerer's Apprentice take place in New York, I just decided to make use of the convenience and combine elements of both universe. And yes I did make Henry a Sorcerer, as well as Emma Swan a Sorceress** **, as well as Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire a Dragon. Well even so I hope you enjoy it anyway please leave a comment below.**


End file.
